Step into the Past
by Angel LeeAnn
Summary: FINISHED! What if Logan, Rogue, Bobby, and John had gone to Mississippi instead?
1. Road Trip

Title: Step into the Past

Author: Angel LeeAnn

Rating: PG-13 

Summary: What if they (Logan, Rogue, Bobby, and John) had gone to Marie's parents' house instead?

Disclaimer: Anything/one you recognize doesn't belong to me.  They are the property of Marvel, Bryan Singer, and – as I'm sure – others. 

**NOTES**:  In the "Special Features" of the _X2_ movie, we learn that they (Logan, Marie, Bobby, and John) were originally supposed to go to Marie's house _not_ Bobby's.  However, the geography didn't work so the idea was scratched.  Well, this is a take on how it could have been if they had gone to Marie's house instead of Bobby's.  In order for this to work, Jean and Storm went to Mississippi to retrieve Kurt.

Chapter One

Road Trip

"Here," Rogue's tentative voice interrupted the silence.  "These are yours," she murmured, yanking a chain off her wrist and lowering the cool metal into Logan's palm.

Logan glanced down, a small smile gracing his lips as his eyes fell on his dog tags.  He peered over at Rogue who ducked her head bashfully.  A ghost of a smirk dancing over his features, he turned his attention back to the road: aware of Bobby's intense glare piercing the back of his head.

John "Pyro" leaned between the two front seats, reaching for the radio's controls.  "I don't like uncomfortable silences," he stated, pushing "power".

Immediately the car's speakers exploded with an irritating beat of instruments and a woman's grating voice.  Logan flinched, his ultra-sensitive ears burning in pain from the screechy song.  Finally, John switched it off and went instead for the CD player.  A door swooshed open and a strange mechanical device sprung forth.  "I don't think that's the CD player," John announced.

Logan plucked the device from its holder, eyeing it oddly.  He flashed his eyes towards the teenager.  "Sit back," he ordered and then jerked when the device popped apart.  It was now obvious to tell it was a cell phone of some sort.  Logan pressed it to his ear and asked, "Hello?"

Nothing.  It was dead air.

"So where are we going," John inquired.

"Jackson, Mississippi," Logan answered curtly.  "Jean and Storm are there."

Rogue sank further into her seat, looking miserable.  "My parents live near there," she mumbled.  The thought of returning to her home state sent mixed feelings cursing through her.

"Good," Logan said, seemingly not picking up on her distress.  He stepped harder on the gas pedal.

Marie sighed and focused her attention out the window, watching in dismay as the scenery whizzed by.  She had about twenty hours – sixteen going by Logan's driving standards – to dread over her return to Mississippi.  She knew it would be agony.

Twelve hours slowly melted away.  Bobby and John had eventually drifted off to sleep, leaving Marie and Logan in semi-privacy.  Logan finally cleared his throat, risking a glance towards his younger companion.  "How ya doin', kid?"

She shrugged, tearing her eyes away from the mountainous landscape they were currently driving through.  Should she tell him about the maddening turmoil raging through her gut?  "Ah'm alright.  Tired.  My legs are cramped.  A little hungry."

Logan grimaced.  Why hadn't he thought of that?  These kids weren't like him.  They couldn't go on long stretches without eating and sleeping like he could.  "Sorry, kid.  The next rest stop we come to you can get out and walk around a bit.  I may have a few dollars in my wallet.  I'm sure they'll be a vending machine or somethin'."

Rogue smiled, pulling at the satin material of her nightgown.  "Ah think my choice in clothes may bring on starin'.  Not everyday you see a woman walkin' around in her negligee."

Logan grunted, a silent agreement to her observations.

Another hour disappeared before Logan turned off the highway onto a rest stop.  He killed the engine and peered over at the sleeping girl beside him.  Her head was resting against the glass, her auburn hair falling over her shoulders: the white streak cascading over her naturally pale, soft cheek.  She looked peaceful – like an angel.

Silently, he climbed out of Cyclops's car.  Thank god he wore his jeans and t-shirt to bed.  No one paid too much notice to him as he fed the candy machine a few dollars, grumbling at the ridiculously high prices.  He trotted back to the vehicle, annoyed at seeing Marie behind the wheel.  He flung open the driver's door, glaring in at her.  "What're you doin', kid?"

"Drivin'.  Ah know the rest of the way.  This is my territory."

Logan growled, slamming the door shut and marching around the car.  He crawled into the passenger seat, dumping the assortment of candy onto her lap.  "I didn't know what you liked," he said off-handedly.

Marie grinned, eyeing the junk food appreciatively.  "Thanks, Logan.  Ah'm starvin'."

"So are we," John spoke up from the backseat.  He reached around, his goal to snatch some of the loot.

Marie smacked his hand.  "Hey!  Tell me what ya want.  Don't just go grabbin' around down there."

Bobby chuckled, shoving John aside and stretching his own hand toward Marie's lap.  "It's ok, Rogue.  I'll get it."

Logan watched as Bobby scooped up a handful of bags, his fingers grazing Marie's thighs.  For some reason it bothered him.  He was suddenly like a father begrudgingly allowing his daughter to go to her first prom.  His attitude being: back off, bub, or you won't be having children.

In the darkest hours of the night, Marie got lost in the stillness.  Her parents lived thirty minutes outside of Jackson's borders.  It was to close for comfort, especially considering Logan had mentioned maybe that was where they should head.  They would never find Jean and Storm in Jackson, but they did need a place to hideout until they could communicate with the two X-women.

Marie had kept quite, her jaw tight and her face grim.  She didn't want to go back to that town.  Ever.  She'd left it all behind with the stern determination to never return.

Yet now she seemingly didn't have a choice.

"What's up, kid," Logan muttered beside her, fidgeting in the ever-condensing space, itching to get out of the car.

"Nothin'," Rogue murmured, shifting due to a mixture of her numbing butt and her anxiety.  "Ah just…my parents…Ah's just not ready to see'em is all."

Logan snorted in understanding.  "Had a fall out?  Kicked out because of your mutation?"

"No, not really."  Rogue glanced his way, catching his eye.  "Remember when Ah told ya about that first boy Ah kissed?  Ah put him in a coma for weeks.  It was horrible.  Ah ran away the night after graduation."

"Mmm, tough break, kid."

"Ah never thought Ah'd have to see'em again.  They were so mad at me.  The whole damn town…my friends wouldn't even look at me: the freak who hurt people with a simple touch."  She bit her lower lip, staring straight ahead out into the murky outside.  Why had she said all that to him?  She felt like an idiot.

Logan scrutinized her in reverent silence before tenderly reaching out and caressing the back of his hand against her cheek, careful to pull back before she could absorb him.  "I'm sorry about this, Marie."

"Ah know."  She smiled thinly, but warmly at him.  "Ah'm just glad Ah won't be facin'em alone."

Logan grinned.  "Never."

End Chapter One   


	2. Over the Threshold

**UKTara**:  Thanks!  I hope you like Chapter Two just as much.

**Snoob**:  Lol.  I figured that because of my month-long absence that I better do some catching up.  Lol.

**Blix**:  Well I'm glad you feel that way because there will be a fight.  grins

Chapter Two

Over the Threshold

Rogue pulled onto her street.  Her palms were clammy, her throat dry, and her heart racing like a Stallion.  She licked her lips and swallowed as she steered the vehicle up the driveway of the cozy, two-story southern house.  Her hands quivering, she turned the key in the ignition, shutting the car off.  She glanced nervously at Wolverine.

"Ah'm not sure how they all will react.  Just…follow my lead."  She climbed out of the blue car, gulping at the sight of the rose bushes adorning the side of the house.  Her mother loved gardening.

Logan and Bobby came on either side of her, silent supporters.  John trailed closely behind; sneering at the well cared for yard and white picket fence.  Rogue led them up the porch steps.  She knocked tentatively on the door and then felt foolish doing so.  This was, after all, her home for the first seventeen and a half years of her life.  She dug her hand into a flowerpot, retrieving the spare key.

She unlocked the door and stepped inside, peering back as the three men wandered in after her.  It was ten o'clock at night.  Most likely her parents were zonked out in front of the TV in their bedroom.  Tiptoeing, she led the others up the stairs and into her old room.

Opening the door, she gasped.  It was exactly as she left it.  Even the note she had left behind was still sitting on her bed.  The only difference was that the once crisp paper was wrinkled and tear-stained.

_Mama_, she thought, suddenly feeling guilty for leaving without saying goodbye to her mother.

The three men couldn't help but scan the room: curious to learn more about the mysterious woman they lived with.  Logan even went as far as to peer into her closet, noting her style in clothes had changed drastically.  The space was crowded with not-quite-preppy mini-skirts, tank tops, and sandals.  His eyes fell on a black denim skirt short enough to fit on a Barbie; and couldn't help but wonder what the girl would look like wearing it.  All she wore now were jeans, long shirts, gloves, and scarves.  How she must crave slipping into something else during the hot summer season.

Rogue cleared her throat, biting on her lip awkwardly.  "What should we do?"

"What do ya want," a sharp voice bellowed from the doorway.

Rogue whirled around and jolted at the sight of a middle-aged man holding a rifle to her head.  "Daddy?  Daddy, put the gun down."

The scrawny man lowered the weapon, eyeing her with mixed emotions.  "Marie?"

"Yeah, Daddy, it's me."  Rogue stepped hesitantly closer, tears springing to her eyes when her dad recoiled.  Rogue stopped halfway to him.  "Ah…ah can't explain everythin', but Ah needed a place to hide out for awhile."

"Hide out?  What the Hell kinda trouble are ya in, girl?  And who the hell are these people?"  Jim D'Ancanto glared at the others in the room, landing last on Logan.

"Ah've been at a school.  This is Bobby and John.  They're students."  She nodded towards Wolverine.  "And this is Professor Logan."

"What the hell, girl?  You disappear more than a year ago and then show up out of the blue with these people because yer runnin' from the cops?"

"We're not runnin' from the cops!  We're just…"

"Leaving.  Now get out."

"Daddy…"

"Ah said get out!  Ah have no daughter."

Her tears ran down her cheeks.  His words slammed into her gut, piercing her heart.  She knew she shouldn't have returned.  She wasn't wanted here.

Logan sprang forth, angry.  "Listen, bub, she's your daughter whether you like it or not.  And she came here looking for help.  And trust me, you're her last resort."

Mr. D'Ancanto glowered at the larger man.  "It's unusual for a teacher to be "hidin' out" with his students.  What exactly are you professor of?"

"Martial Arts," Logan snarled.  _Get the picture, bub_?  _Mess with me or Marie and I'll kick your ass_.

Her father fixed his loathing eyes on her.  "Ya must have quite the relationship with yer teacher," he snidely accused.

Logan jabbed a finger into Jim's chest.  "Hey, asshole, that's uncalled for."

"Honey, what's…sweet mother of Jesus," a woman exclaimed, rushing into the room.  "Marie!  Marie, baby, where have you been?"

Rogue choked back a sob at seeing her mother.  "Mama," she cried, desperate to run into her mother's arms, but feared that she would jerk away from her touch.  "Mama, Ah've been at a school.  A school for people like me.  We're just lookin' for two of our team mem-…two of the teachers.  They're in Jackson."

Jim grimaced.  "People like you?  You mean mutants?"  He looked from Bobby to John to Logan; and then wrinkled his nose at Marie before, muttering: "Damn freaks."

Marie's mother stared at him, heartbroken.  And then smiled grimly at her daughter.  "Are ya hungry?"

"Damn it, woman, we ain't gonna feed'em," Jim yelled.  "Go on back ta bed.  Ah'll handle this."

Marie's mother glanced between her and Jim before slinking off, disappearing into the dark hallway.

Jim sneered.  "Now ya'll can leave.  Now."

"Daddy, please," Rogue begged.  "We only need ta stay for an hour or so."

"Forget it you mutant whore!"

Wolverine lunged, tackling the startled father, smashing him into the ground.  He heard Rogue screaming for him to stop, but he was too blinded with rage.  He snapped out his claws, pressing the warm metal against one of the pulsing veins in Jim's neck.  "I could kill you right now, bub.  And you've certainly given me a reason, too."

"Logan, no," Rogue scolded.

Logan ignored her.  "Now listen carefully to me, dick.  We only want to stay for an hour's tops.  And once we leave you'll never hear from us again.  But if you try anything or say anything like that again…you'll really piss me off.  Got it?"

Jim nodded weakly.  "Yeah.  Ah gotcha."

Logan climbed off of him, glaring daggers into Marie's father as he clumsily staggered to his feet.  "Now, where the hell is the kitchen," Logan ordered.  He knew the kids were hungry and no one was going to stand in his way from feeding them.

Who would've ever thought?  Wolverine.  Hunting for food for "his" kids.  If the situation were different, he might have laughed at the thought.

End Chapter Two


	3. Speaking of Which

**PomegranateQueen**:  May I call you **Pome** for short?  Anyway, that was an interesting theory about the writer's maybe wanting to bring in Gambit.  Maybe I'll use it – that is, if you don't mind.

**Blix**:  Lol.  Damn, I wish I'd thought of that.

**Maya**:  Sure thing!  Thanks for the review.

**VivianeAeryn**:  Is it ok if I abbreviate your name to **VivAeryn**?  Anyway, I was thinking that this would be a short fic, but somehow I have a feeling I'll have to let it be longer.  Lol.

**Snoob**:  Since you've asked for it: you get it!  There will be more "seeing the old Rogue" in this chapter.  Enjoy!

**Deanna**:  Thank you very much.  I'll try and keep the updates flowing.

**Vegeta**:  So good to see you.  I'm thrilled that you like it!

Chapter Three

Speaking of Which

Rogue's father sat sulking in the living room, perched on his favorite recliner.  Rogue tried ignoring him as she prepared a very late meal for the boys, her mind whirling at a million miles per hour.  It was strange being back here.  The house held so many happy times that caused her pain.  Why couldn't things have stayed normal?  Why couldn't _she_ have stayed normal?

Suddenly a presence was behind her and she sighed, flipping the grilled cheese sandwiches.  "When Ah's five years old, Ah began makin' meals with my mama.  We would cook everythin' imaginable."

Logan grunted, listening politely to her musings, desperate to heal the pain inside her.

"Daddy built me a tree house out back.  That was when Cody started comin' around."

"Cody?"

Rogue stared at the cheese melting over the side of the toasted bread.  "The boy Ah'd kissed…the one Ah put into a coma."

Logan reached his arm out, his hand whispering over her shoulder, but never making contact.  "It sounds like your childhood wasn't so bad."

"It wasn't.  Ah had a normal childhood.  Everythin' was fine except for my daddy's drinkin'.  Yet, back then he never really directed his anger at me.  Ah was a Daddy's girl until Ah started datin'.  Yet, even then we got along all right.  But then…" she glared at the inch of skin picking between where her shirt ended and the glove began.  "Damn this skin of mine."

Logan finally stroked her arm.  "Don't, Marie.  Don't.  You're a very special girl.  There are people who love and accept you just the way you are."  He paused before adding quietly: "And I'm one of them."

"Ah know.  You were the first."

"But not the last.  Xavier, Jean, Storm, One-Eye…they all care about you.  And I sure as hell hope Bobby does.  He is, after all, your boyfriend.  You can't possibly tell me he doesn't care."

Rogue smiled, lost in thought.  "But you care the most," she spoke softly.  "Ah can always count on you.  You've become my family.  You all have, but…you most of all."

For the third time in his remembered life, Logan felt a strange feeling wash over him: not to mention a lump in his throat.  The first time was when he had stabbed her through the chest.  The horror of the moment had caused him to nearly burst into tears.  What held him back was his terror and shock.  Number two was on the Statue of Liberty when she had briefly died.  Holding her in his arms, his bare hand against her cool forehead and the agony he'd felt when she hadn't absorbed his powers – it had been pure hell.  This time, there was no life threatening circumstances, so the emotions were slightly different, but there just the same.

"And I'll always be here, Rogue."

She chuckled softly and turned off the burners.  "No you won't, but Ah won't hold it against you."  She went to a cupboard, searching for a platter to put the sandwiches on.  She stood on her tiptoes, stretching for one.

Logan came up behind her and – with ease – reached up and got it for her, his body momentarily pressing against her back before he stepped away, holding the platter out to her.  "Do you really believe that?"

"Uh," she stuttered.  "Oh…uh…yeah, Ah do.  Ah mean: you've left once.  Who's to say you won't go again?  But like Ah said, Ah won't hold it against you.  Ah understand it's what you have to do."

Logan opened his mouth to say something, but didn't.  What could he say to that?  She was absolutely right.

"Hey, Rogue, what's taking so long," Bobby asked, popping his head into the kitchen.  "John is close to burning this place to smithereens.  The only way to control him is to put food in front of him."

Rogue giggled.  "They just got done.  Go keep an eye on him while Ah get the plates and drinks."

Bobby glanced between her and Logan, sensing something, but not quite sure what.  "Uh…ok."  He disappeared back into the dining room.

Rogue and Logan silently retrieved what they needed and then joined Bobby and John.

End Chapter Three


	4. Show and Tell

**I ABBREVIATED NAMES**

**Blix**:  Oh you bet!  Lol.

**Snoob**:  Good.  _smiles_

**Pome**:  Lol.  Excellent point, but I still thought I should ask.

**VivAeryn**:  Lol.  Yeah, one LOOOOOOONG chapter.

**Pine**:  We all know that Logan's really a sweetie at heart.  Lol.

**Ang3**:  Well, I really love L/R, but this fic will eventually meet back up with the real movie script, so I guess it'll have to be a B/R.  Yet, it won't be anything heavy.

**Alex**:  Hey, go for it!  The more X-men fics the better!

**Flame**:  Thank you.  And I hope I get too finish this, too.

**Vegeta**:  Here, have a tissue.  And Logan is a softy at heart, but only with Rogue.  _sigh_  Just got to love it.

**Kitty**:  I think that it would have been much better, too.  When I first saw the movie I thought that they should've found a way for them to go to Marie's.

**Heroine**:  Yeah, it was on the DVD special feature stuff.  Umm…I'll look for it and tell you what category it was under.

**CaptTish**:  Chp1:  Come to think of it, I think I may have seen that trailer, too.  Chp2:  I know!  It's great when he plays protector!  Chp3:  Oh I will!  Thanks for your reviews!

**CrazyWoman**:  I'm so glad everyone's telling me it's an original idea.  I would've hated if it hadn't been.  Lol.  Anyway, do you remember where on the special features it was?  I've been asked, but can't recall. 

Chapter Four

Show and Tell

All four mutants were exhausted.  They finished cleanup in record time and then shuffled into the living room where Jim D'Ancanto was still perched in his beige recliner.  His cold, hard eyes followed them as they seated themselves on the couch.  Logan was the only one who didn't sit, preferring to stand, leaning up against the doorframe that connected the living room to the kitchen.

Jim eyed him callously, scowling at Logan with open hostility.  He wanted to make a snide and crude remark, but remembered Wolverine's threat just an hour before.  He was a prideful man, but not completely stupid.

John leaned back against the cerulean blue couch, flipping his lighter open and shut.  Bobby sat forward, his hands clasped together, apprehensive about what they should do next.  Rogue was perched on the edge of an oak rocking chair, anxiety coursing through her.

Finally, Jim cleared his throat and eyed his daughter with disdain.  "Whatcha do, Marie?  Rob a bank?  Kill yer boyfriend?"  He saw Wolverine stiffen, but was relieved when the muscular man didn't come charging after him.

"No, Daddy, it ain't like that.  But there ain't no reason to try and explain it to ya because you wouldn't understand…or care."

Jim snorted, glancing back towards Logan, but still speaking to Rogue.  "So, honestly, Marie, are ya sleepin' with him?"

Rogue grinded her teeth.  It was a habit she had grown out of when she'd run away from home, but now being back in her father's presence she felt the old urge to do it again.  "No, Daddy, Ah's told you already.  Logan and Ah ain't together.  In fact, Bobby is my boyfriend."

Bobby involuntarily flinched at the mention of his name.  He'd been too busy glaring over what her father had accused her of doing; not realizing the conversation had shifted its focus.

Jim sneered at him.  "What's yer mutation, boy?"

Bobby glanced to Rogue and then Logan.  Should he tell him?  "I…uh…can create ice."

"Ice?"  Her father sounded skeptical.

Rogue nodded at Bobby.  "Go ahead, show him."

Bobby closed his fist, ice crystallizing from his hand.  He made a round, lumpy ball, prying open his fingers and holding the chunk of ice out.

Jim stared, mystified by the show of power.  He glanced towards John.  "How about you?"

John flicked open his lighter.  With his other hand, he grazed the flames, causing it to burst forth.  Quickly gaining control of the fiery trail, he manipulated it into a streak of flames, turning it over and over.

Jim stared at Rogue.  "Ah already know whatcha can do."  He nodded his head towards Logan.  "And him.  Ah saw his claws."

"He can do more than that," Rogue stated proudly.  "But Ah don't think ya really want ta know."

_No_, Jim thought.  _Ah probably don't_.

A chirping sound erupted.  They all glanced at each other before Wolverine jolted.  "Oh," he said, digging the phone out of his pocket.  He marched back into the kitchen, flipping open the communicator.  "Hello?"

"_Thank God_," Storm exclaimed.  "_We haven't been able to reach anyone at the school_."

"It's been raided.  We're at Rogue's house."

"_We'll come by and get you._"

"Make it quick."

"_Parents causing trouble?  Should we worry?_"

"Her father's a real dick.  I won't be surprised if he calls the cops on us."

"_We'll be there as soon as we can_."

Logan snapped the phone shut and walked briskly back into the living room, hoping Storm and Jean would be there quickly.

End Chapter Four


	5. Trigger

**Snoob**:  Mr. Wolverine the Protector – got to love it!

**Pome**:  I know: I'm slacking.  Sorry.

**Vegeta**:  I can't seem to find it, but when I do I'll let you know.

**Blix**:  Asshat?  Lol.  I've never heard that expression before, but I like it.

**Ang3L6**:  Why thank you very much.

**Wayfarer**:  I haven't decided yet.  I guess we'll see together.

**Audraniac**:  Of course I want to, but I'm going to tie it in with the movie, so they can't get together.  However, all my other X-men fics are Logan/Rogue romances.  So, if you'd prefer to read them…not that I'm saying you should only if you want to because they're all romances.

**Daydreamer**:  I'm glad!  Thanks for the review!

**CrazyWoman**:  Thanks for the info.  And, of course – as usual, thanks for the review!

**Lizzie-Mcquire**:  Lol.  Truthfully, I forgot about their pjs.  Yeah, I guess they still are in them.  Lol.

**K. Lynn**:  Lol.  Everyone seems to want Logan to kick Jim's butt at least one more time.  I guess I'll have to see what I can do.

**Pine**:  The cops will get called.  Yet, the scene will be different.

**Chatty**:  Thanks!  I really think they should've gone to Rogue's house.  sigh

**BadBoyLover**:  I'm glad!

Chapter Five

Trigger

John was getting antsy.  He paced the width of the living room, snapping his lighter open and shut.  A swift glare from Wolverine, and he slipped the lighter back into his boxer shorts.  "Say, Rogue, you think we could get some clothes?"

Rogue's eyes flew to him, scanning first his attire, then the others around her.  She was awkwardly reminded of her own scanty-clad body.  She smiled meekly at Logan, slowly rising to her feet.  "It's a good thing you sleep in yer jeans and T-shirt.  There's nothing here that would fit ya."

Logan grinned, winking at her.  "Gotta always be prepared."

Rogue lowered her eyes, facing towards her boyfriend.  "Bobby, why don'tcha come up and help me find some stuff for ya'll."  She reached out for his hand, momentarily forgetting that she wasn't able to touch him.  She drew it back quickly, mumbling: "Maybe my mama has some gloves."

Jim snorted in his chair.  "Damn girl can't even touch people.  Ah's surprised any of ya'll wanna be around her.  She's poison.  That's fer sure."

In an instant he was shoved backward, the recliner flipping onto its back as Logan lunged on him.  "Damn it, bub, I'm sick of your bullshit," Logan hollered, unsheathing his claws.  "Marie's a damn good kid.  And you may not love your daughter, asshole, but plenty of other people do!"

"Who?  You?"

"Yes," Logan snapped, digging the tip of his middle left claw into Jim's cheek.  "Do you have a problem with that, bub," he seethed.

Jim's voice held a quiver as he retorted:  "Yeah, Ah do.  But then Ah guess all ya mutant freaks gotta stick together.  And it ain't none of my business if ya like'em young."

Logan roared, raising his closed fist to slam into Jim's chest.

"Logan, stop," Rogue screamed, grasping his arm.  "Please, don't hurt him."

Logan was baffled by her request.  The jerk only held contempt for her, treating her like dirt.  And, yet, she didn't want him harmed.  It took a very tender heart to do what Rogue had done, stopping Logan from tearing her dick of a father into pieces.

Logan backed off, respecting Rogue too much to slaughter her father.  He nodded towards her.  "Go ahead and get some clothes.  I'll keep an eye on him."

Rogue hesitated, gazing at her father with remorse and sadness.  And then rushed up the stairs, Bobby hot on her heels.

Jim watched her disappear and then sighed.  Maybe he was being too harsh, but, damn it, she was a…a _mutant_.

John stood in the corner, contemplating everything he'd seen and heard.  He met Jim's eyes and he glared.  _Damn these humans_, he thought bitterly.  He wished he could torch them all.

End Chapter Five

I know, it's VERY short, but it's been a while since I updated.  I just didn't want you guys thinking I've forgotten about this story.  I promise the next chapter will be longer.


	6. Up in Flames

**Snoob**:  Yeah, too bad he joins the Brotherhood.

**Maya**:  Aww, thank you very much.

**Vegeta**:  I'm trying!  _smiles_

**Pine**:  I totally know what you mean.  Lol.

**Blix**:  No fight with Logan would be fair except with Lady Deathstrike.

**Phoebe**:  Nope, no reason to fear.  Rogue won't be dumping Bobby.  I have to get this story back on the movie track; and in the movie they stayed together.

**Tiger**:  A sweetheart in disguise.  Lol.  _sigh_  Gotta love him.

**Cassandra**:  Well I'm glad you let me know!

**Rogue**:  Sorry to say that this is the last one.

**Divad**:  Thanks for the compliment!

**CrazyWomen**:  I figured he needed to be a little more rounded.

**Polaris**:  Thank you for the info!  And thank you for the sweet compliment.

**Ang3**:  An update is an update, right?  Lol.

**Tara**:  Well here's the rest!

**Pepsi**:  _sigh_ If only they had found a way to get them to Mississippi.

**EVERYONE**:  Thank you so incredibly much for all the support.  I'm shocked so many people enjoyed this trip down "if I were the writer of the X-men movies".  **Also**, you can find the bit about them going to Marie's house on the X-men 2 Bryan Singer commentary.  Thank you Polaris for telling me.  I couldn't remember where it was.

Chapter Six

Up in Flames

Rogue, leaving Bobby in her room, crept to her parents' bedroom in the hunt for something that Bobby and John could wear.  Her mother was sitting upright on the bed, the blankets securely around her waist.  Anne jolted when her daughter creaked opened the door, sighing in relief when she saw that it was Marie.  "Marie, honey," Anne murmured, crawling off the mattress and padding over toward the young girl.  "Baby, Ah've been so worried about ya."

"Ah know, mama," Rogue exclaimed, heartbroken by her mother's frail appearance.  "But Ah had to go.  Ya know Ah did.  The whole damn town…and Daddy…he hates me, mama."

Anne shook her head in denial.  "No, baby, no.  Yer Daddy loves ya.  He just…he can't look passed ya bein' a…a…"

"Mutant, mama.  Ah'm a mutant."  Rogue stomped over to the closet, flinging open the chipping door.  "Ya can't even say it."  She began sorting through her father's things, furious at the unfair deal she'd been served in life.  "But ya'll don't have ta worry.  In a little bit Ah'll be gone and you'll never have to see me again."

Her mother lowered herself onto the bed, weary from sorrow.  "Ah'll always love you, Marie."

Rogue sighed, turning to face her mother.  "And Ah'll always love you, mama."

--

Downstairs, Logan kept a scowl on Jim, disdain for the man dripping out of his pores.  Logan couldn't understand how a parent could be so heartless and callous toward his own sweet and wonderful daughter.  Rogue was a smart, kind, and beautiful kid.  Over the short time of knowing her, Logan had taken it upon himself to be Rogue's father figure.  And not once had he ever regretted it.

John, still in the corner, peered out a window into the early morning sunrise.  He was growing antsy; the desire to do something was driving him insane and making him feel somewhat claustrophobic.  He retrieved his shark lighter out of his pocket and twirled it around in his fingers.

Finally, Rogue and Bobby descended from the stairs, fully dressed.  Rogue tossed John a pile of clothes and then nodded toward the steps.  "You can change in my room," she offered.

Logan gave Rogue a quick once over, his eyes meeting hers and he raised his eyebrows.  She was wearing a pair of tight hip-huggers and a tight, black, polyester blouse that clung to her curves and flashed an eyeful of cleavage.  The long sleeves had slits up the sides, but she had managed to find a pair of high, white gloves.

Rogue smiled sheepishly.  "It's part of my old style."

He grinned with cheerful amusement and then looked at Bobby.  He was in jeans and a flannel shirt that were slightly too small.  Logan shook his head and then looked away, wondering what was taking Storm and Jean so long.

John came pounding down the stairs wearing the same attire as Bobby.  He looked miffed.  He never wore flannel.  Didn't her dad own at least one T-shirt?

Jim stood up from his chair, flinching when Wolverine's head snapped around to glare at him.  The older man held up his hands.  "Ah just need ta use the bathroom."

Wolverine eyed him suspiciously and then jerked his head for him to go.  "Use the one down here," he ordered.

Jim slinked away towards the bathroom.

"Do you think someone should go with him," John asked, watching Rogue's father depart.

"What's he going to do," Bobby inquired.  "Get a hidden rifle that's taped to the back of the toilet?"

"There ain't no phones over there," Rogue said.  "He can't call anybody."

Jim returned a few minutes later and went straight back to his recliner.  "So when ya'll leavin," he asked as if he were discussing the weather.

"Soon, Daddy," Rogue responded softly.

Jim nodded, accepting her answer.

They all sat around, keeping their gazes on everything except each other.  John examined some of the family pictures hung on the walls and adorning the mantel.  He was upset to see that not a single one had Rogue in it.  Wolverine was now by the door, peering out, scanning the street.  Bobby and Rogue talked in hush tones on the couch.

"Ironic, isn't it," John spoke up, shifting his eyes from the portraits to Rogue's father.  "You hate her so much for something that's your fault."

"What the hell are ya talkin' about," Jim asked haughtily.

"It's been discovered that the men carry the mutant gene."

Jim glanced over at Rogue and then away, peering down at his bare feet.  It didn't seem right to hate her so much for something she had no control over.  And yet…yet she was a mutant.  A freak.  A non-human.

His daughter.

Oh hell, what had he done?

Jim leapt to his feet, startling the four mutants.  "Ya gotta get out of here," he exclaimed.  "The police are comin'."  He looked over at his once precious Marie, pleading with her.  "We installed a phone into the bathroom a few weeks ago.  Ah used it to call the sheriff.  Ya'll gotta go before they come."

They four mutants glanced at each other.  

Wolverine growled.  "Damn it, Jean and Storm will be here any minute."  He glared at Jim and then jerked his head toward the front door.  "Let's go, kids."

The three teenagers jumped into action, following Logan out the door.  Rogue held back and glanced over at her father.  He just stared at her, revealing nothing.  "Thank you," Rogue whispered and then rushed out to catch up with the boys.

She collided into Logan's back.

Patrol cars came to a screeching halt all around them and officers burst out of their vehicles.  A man came up from the side, his gun trained on Wolverine, who had unsheathed his claws the moment he'd stepped out of the house.  "Drop the knives!  I said drop'em!"

"I can't," Logan pressed.  "Look," he slowly began to raise his arms.

The officer panicked and fired his weapon.

Logan dropped to the porch, a tiny drop of blood trailing down his forehead.

A female officer came up from the other side, her weapon aimed at John.  "Come on, kids.  Ah don't want ta shoot ya!"

Rogue sank to her knees, her eyes never leaving Logan.

Bobby gradually joined her on the floor.

John, heaving with hatred, glared at the cops around him.  "You know all those dangerous mutants you hear about on TV?"  He flicked open his lighter.  "I'm the worst one."  With a swift twist of his hand, the fire sprung to life, a ball of flames flinging the male officer to the ground.  He then whirled around, hitting the female officer.

His bitterness unleashed, he threw fiery ball after fiery at the police cruisers, sending them flipping into the air.

Rogue watched in horror.  Desperate, she yanked off one of her gloves with her teeth and grasped John's ankle.  She brought her other arm up, using Pyro's burrowed power to extinguish the fires.

The bullet from Logan's head dropped out, clinging onto the porch.  He stood up, cracking his neck.

John, weakened by Rogue's absorption, eyed Wolverine strangely.

The sound of a jet's engine filled their ears and they were all relieved when the Blackbird landed on the street.

The teenagers rushed off towards the jet.  

Logan glanced toward the bushes.  The male officer stared at him in wonder, but didn't fire his gun.

Logan stepped onto the Blackbird and the stairs closed behind him.

End Chapter Six

END STORY!


End file.
